A Tragedy
by ModernMoccasins
Summary: A Kingdom Heart's Romeo and Juliet. Rated M for YAOI in later chapters and language and violence.
1. Why, Aerith, Why?

A Tragedy Romeo and Juliet, Kingdom Hearts style 

Contains YAOI in later chapters.

Disclaimer, I own none of the characters in this story.

Chapter one: Why Aerith, Why?

"Why? Oh God, why?" A boy of a stouty age of sixteen sat alone in a meadow sulking, and crying, and sulking. "Why did she have to leave me?" He cried again. He'd been there, all day. He just sat there, unmoving, just crying.

"What did I do?" He sobbed. Tears were pouring again. "Why, God? Why!" He shouted now, louder than usual, perhaps hoping that someone would hear him, and maybe try to comfort him. He, however, was inconsolable. He just sat there, sobbing and wining over his lost love, Aerith.

A boy could be seen now, running through the brush. "Riku? Riku where are you? Dad has been looking for you all day? Riku?"

'That blasted Cloud'. Riku hid away behind a tree as the boy passed him by. Despite being his best friend...All Riku wanted was to be alone and wallow in his misery.

The foot steps quickly faded away as the boy, seeing no hope in finding him, began to run back to Verona, his home town. The town that housed his family, and his enimy, the Capulets.

"Aerith...What did I do? Did you not love me the way that I did you? Oh God...Aerith..." A broke into another fit of sobs, uncontrolled. He laid don't on the cold grass of the meadow surrounding him and cried. His heart had been shattered and given back to the one who he'd given it to. Shattered like a flimsy piece of glass beaten down by a hammer. The boy would have liked to take that hammer, picked him up, and dashed himself through the head with one forceful blow. At least his misery would end.

He held himself with shivering hands, his lungs quaking from his tears. His eyes were the color of red from lack of sleep.

"Aerith...You were my everything. What did I do?"

"_uhm...Riku?" Aerith sad through desperate kisses placed by Her boyfriend. Her lover, however, didn't hear anything, he just kept attacking her mouth with lust and love._

_"Ri-" She tried again. He cut her off. She grabbed his waist and pushed as hard as she could, knocking him off of her and onto the cold wooden floor._

_"Aerith? What was that for?" He said letting out a chuckle. Just as he was about to stand up and begin his onslaught again, she put a finger to his mouth and stood up._

_"Riku, I have something else to discuss with you." She turned around and began to brush her hair while looking at herself through the mirror on her dresser._

_"What is it love?"_

_She let out a long sigh. "You see...the thing is...well."_

_He laughed again, "Come on, out with it!"_

_She applied a thick layer of lip stick, fire engine red to be exact._

_"Come on! You know you can tell me anything."_

_"The truth is..."_

_"Come on."_

_"Well..."_

_"Say it! I promise I wont get offended!"_

_"Don't promise me things like that."_

_"Oh come on! How bad could it be?"_

_"Well, kind of bad."_

_"Well, then tell me. I'm sure that I can help." Riku was getting frustrated, she was stalling on purpose._

_"Well."_

_"Tell me, Damnit!"_

_"I don't love you!"_

_Silence. Nothing but the cold death of silence that killed Riku's soul in that instant. A tear dropped from his eye, but her's stayed steady and unwavering. She then opened the door and waited for him to leave her alone, forever._

"Oh God...Aerith...Did I diserve this?" He asked himself again, shaded by a tall tree from the piercing sun of the hot summer day. He sat up and leaned against the tree, hoping that maybe he'd wake up from this nightmare and find that she still loved him. But what is the point in false hope?

"There is no point. Just death and sorrow."

Riku stood to his feet and began to walk blindly back to Verona, the only ounce of happiness left inside of him. His lovely city. Maybe there is someone else in this world waiting for him there. Wishing for the same thing as he.

Love.

But people like Riku, nothing good comes without evil.

So? Is it any good? Please read and review! I shall update if you like the idea of it all.


	2. Squall Stirs Trouble

Alright, since I have to somewhat follow an outline this story may be a tad predictable, but it shall not be totally, I of course shall add little twists here and there unfarmiliar to the actual story, hence the YAOI thing. Anyways... 

Reviews:

Hikari-Sora1 - THANKS! You're officially my first reviewer, EVER! Thank you very much, and you should consider that an honor! Anyways...thanks a bunch. () Kirby Story:

CHAPTER TWO  
Squall stirs some trouble.

Cloud dashed through the forest near Verona looking for his best friend, and cousin since they were both of the Montague name. He had been sent on a mission from Sephiroth, Lord Montague himself, to find his lost son and bring him back. Romeo had been acting strangely for the past few days and Cloud really wanted to know what was his problem.

"Riku?" He called while pausing to take a breath. "Riku where are you? Come out! We need to talk!"

Cloud took off running again, whizzing past trees and other foliage, all the while looping his way back to Verona. It had occured to him that Riku probably didn't want to be found, but he just disregarded that little fact and kept on calling. "Riku! Where are you?"

He let out a long, hefty sigh. "This is pointless." He said to himself as he began to walk back to his large city. He had other things to do anyways.

As he entered the large city gates he gazed upon his family's mansion that easily spanned two hundred thousand square feet. It had large marbel pillars guarding the white steel gates. The windows were countless, all crystal clear with white, hand-crafted wooden designs along the edges, all unique and different. Vines of White flowers scaled the walls of the enormous home. The yard was filled with flowers in the front and trees with pink flowers, a contrast to the white, but still dazzling. In the back was a large trampoline, next to a football field, a basketball court, a tennis court, and one for volley ball that could double as a badminton court. And not to mention the indoor pool in the very center of the gigantic get-away. The home of the Montague's could very well be mistaken for a Holiday Inn.

Cloud gave it one last look before walking through the iron gates that led to the enormous front lawn and drive way. He saw Yuffie to his right tending to the flowers in her own little section of the Montague gardens. Her's were always the most beautiful.

"Hey Yuffie." Cloud said, lazily sauntering over to where she sat, weeding out any little pesky plants that could harm her precious beauties.

"Hiya Cloud." She said without even turning around. "Did you find Riku?"

"Nope. That guy sure doesn't want to be found. I've been looking for him all day!"

"That's too bad." She paused for a moment while mercilessly ripping a weed from it's destined place and throwing it to the dirtless driveway where it would soon be eaten away by the sun's hot rays. "But hey! Once I'm done here, do you want to go and get some ice cream or something?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like there is anything better to do around here anyways."

"Alright, I'm just about...alright...ok I am done, let's go."

"But, you're all messy-"

"Ah, I don't care, it makes me look sexier anyways." She laughed as the two walked out from their property and onto the streets of Verona. The ice cream parlor, called Dixon's, was just a few blocks from their house, so it was a popular spot for attention from the Montagues.

The walk there was nice, the wind wasn't to cold, the temperature of the air was just right. It was a beautiful sunny day.

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah, Cloud?"

"What would you do if the Capulets showed up?"

"Why would they? They know the Ice Cream parlor is our hang out. They wouldn't dare, and that's that."

The duo rounded a corner around a large office building to see the site of their long awaited target. But then, they saw the one thing that they never would have expected. Squall, the leader of the Capulet gang.

Yuffie was immediatly infuriated. "What does he think he's doing?" She began to stomp loudly over to where Squall stood, obviously proud of himself crossing turf.

Cloud followed close behind, trying to calm her down, but his efforts fell upon deaf ears.

"Squall!" Yuffie shouted, standing at the edge of the parking lot.

He slowly turned around to an all to farmiliar sight, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"You know damn well who your speaking with."

"My my my! Such language from someone like you! Yuffie! I would have never expected it!"

"Shut up, Squall!" She took one step forward.

Squall matched her one step and took another. "Well, why don't you and your pretty little face come over here and try to make me." He pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it directly at Yuffie.

She whiped a hand around her back, grabbing a ninja star from the side of her tiny blue backpack and hurled it back at squall, nocking the gun from his hand. The ninja star flew and stuck into a wooden post next to one of Squall's groupie's head. "Oh Squall, you should have seen that one coming. Someone hasn't done their homework."

"Believe me, I've done it." With that, Squall pulled out another pistol from a back pocket and shot at Yuffie, who istinctively rolled sideways on the ground in the sight of danger. She ducked behind a car and pulled out a gun of her own. Cloud ran in between the two warring people.

"Stop this! Stop this Now!"

Squall answered by grabbing Cloud and pointing his firearm directly at his forehead. As Cloud squirmed to get free Squall only laughed, mercilessly. "Hey, hey, Yuffie! Looky what I got!"

Yuffie peeked over the top of the car and saw in horror as her best was being held captive by her worst enimy at gunpoint. "You let him go!"

"Why should I?"

"Don't worry about me Yu-" Cloud's words were cut out by Squall elbowing him hard in the stomach.

"Shut up you little brat!" Squall spat harshly into Cloud's ear.

"You let him go right now, Squall! This is between you and-"

"ATTENTION!" The sound of helicopters reached their ears, sirens in the distance could be heard.

"The cops!" Squall shouted as he pushed Cloud to the ground. He and his gang the jumped into his shiny red car and drove, speeding away just as the police cars arrived from the opposite direction.

Yuffie stood up with her hands in the air as the police flooded out around them all with firearms drawn. Cloud followed suit as they officers continued to surround them. Then the Sheriff followed. Sheriff Cid, the law of Verona, and would ultimately decide their fate.


	3. Enter, Juliet?

I guess this story is going over rather well! Yay! 

Reviews:

kmwsweetness: Thanks a bunch for your input and stuff, I really appreciate it. I am glad that everyone likes my idea, I thought it was pretty cool, but I guess others like it to! Thanks a bunch!

STORY:

A TRAGEDY

CHAPTER 3

Enter...Juliet?

Sora stolled around in the Capulet Garden. (Oh yes, you guessed it, Sora is taking the place of Juliet!) He played with the ivory braclet that hung around his small wrist. It had little carved out elephant charms on it from Inda. It was his favorite thing he owned. He paced through the same garden that he watched flourish every day. He felt at home here.

"I love it here." He said aloud to himself, letting out a large sigh. He bent over and picked a small rose from a bush and brought teh flower to his angelic face. The sent was sweet and beautiful to his nose. The rose red flower in front of his face was almost perfect, except for the thorns which soon met with his finger tip. Running his finger up the stem made him catch it on a thorn and tore the flesh open. He recoiled in shock and dropped the flower to the grassy ground, then continued walking as if it had never happened.

"Sora!" Called a voice in the distance.

Sora turned around in the direction of the call to see a frantic Donald running about on the balcony. Donald had practically raised Sora from infancy because his stupid mother, Tifa, was 'too busy'. Donald was not only a close friend of Sora, but also his servant, who ultimately worked for his father, Lord Capulet.

"Sora? Where are you? Your father has been looking for you ALL afternoon!"

"Uh, oh." Said said aloud. "I hope I'm not in trouble." Sora thought as he dashed off towards Donald, now not even noticing the blood that had trailed down his finger and down his wrist and onto his perfect ivory bracelt, perminently turning the color of one elephant crimson red.

Upon clearing the woods-like garden Donald's mood change from caring to anger.

"You have made me search for you for about two hours now young man! I have been searching and searching and your father has been screaming and shouting for hours now and I've been getting all of the abuse! Now what do you have to say for your self and...Oh dear lord! What happened to your hand!"

Sora glanced down and saw the trail of red that led down his hand, looked back up and Donald, and shrugged.

"Don't you 'I don't know' me! Let me take a look at that!" Donald grabbed Sora's wounded hand and held it close to his face. "Oh no! It's going to get infected now!" Donald gave Sora a smack on the back of the head then led him inside towards Sora's bathroom.

"Why don't you ever take care of yourself Sora?" Donald more or less shouted.

"I don't know."

"And look! Look at your father's bracelet!" Donald said in dismay as he saw the tarnished ivory. Sora saw this and tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh...well." Donald said softening. "I'm afraid it may never recover." Donald said, removing it from his blood stained wrist. Then Donald looked deep into Sora's eyes and gave that very same smile that always cheered him up. "But it will still be beautiful." Then Donald winked and began to walk out of the bathroom. He paused at the door then turned around.

"Sora, I'll see what I can do with this bracelet, but for now, you must get out of those dirty close and into something more suitable for dinner. Hurry up though, I'm sure that your father will want to speak to you before hand. And clean out that cut with soap and water, it may sting a little, but it will protect it from infection at least." And with that, Donald left.

Sora stood there for a moment, examining his finger, then following the trail of blood with his eyes then seeing the empty spot where his favorite bracelet used to be. A tear fell down his cheek as he realized that he hadn't been without it since the sixth grade. Now being a senior it was kind of a let down being without it for only just moments. He quickly wiped away his tear and began to wash his hand under warm water. He then grabbed a bar of soap and began to purge his flesh of any desease that may linger and cleanse it so it will be as good as new by tomorrow.


	4. The Hammer Falls

Hey! Thanks for all of your reviews guys/girls! I guess this story is really coming along then huh. Anyways, thanks for taking time to read this and all that jazz. I love it! Everyone is saying, "Quick! Update soon!" And I am sitting here just think wow. This is cool. 

REVIEWS:

luvable14: Thanks for your contribution, I am very glad that you are interested in my story. Thanks for reading!

kmwsweetness: I have a feeling that you will like it when the two meet. Lol,thanks for reading!

STORY:

A TRAGEDY

CHAPTER 4

The Hammer Falls

Sherrif Cid paced back and forth in front of Yuffie and Cloud. It was apparent that he was upset, and it was also apparent that he was having trouble about deciding what to do with the two, trouble making delinquents. He then stopped and turned on his heels to face Cloud again. "So tell me, one more time, what exactly happened."

Cloud let out a large sigh before starting the story again.

"Ok," Cloud began. "It started out with Yuffie and I walking to the Ice Cream shop. When we got there," He glanced over at Yuffie who seemed to be deserately trying to tell him that she didn't start anything. Cid saw her motioning and glared at her making her stop immediately.

"You were saying?" Cid said, turning his attention back over to Cloud, who was already as nervous as a horse in a thunderstorm to begin with.

"Ok. We walked over to the ice cream parlor and saw that they were there. They as in Squall and the rest of the Capulet jerks." Cid gave him an angry look. Cloud recoiled and corrected himself. "I mean, people, not jerks, people. But anyways, Yuffie ran up to them and began to shout." Yuffie smacked a palm to her head. "Then Squall startesd to call us out and stuff."

Cid held up a hand signaling Cloud to stop. "'Called you out'? What does that mean?"

"Well, he was basically making fun of us and stuff and so then Yuffie startet to get angry and started to threaten him, but he threatened right back! Then he pulled a gun out on us, Yuffie threw a ninja star, then he started to shoot at us."

Cid began to right down the order events as were previously stated. Then he looked over at Yuffie who had her head hung low and shaking back and forth from what Cloud was saying.

"Then Squall grabbed me and held a gun to my head! And then he was the helicopters, threw me down, then drove away."

There was a long silence as Cid continued writing notes on his paper. Once he stopped he touch his palm to his sweating forehead then let out a long, drawn-out sigh, inside was layered in stress and it was obvious that he didn't know what to do.

"It is apparent to me that no one is telling me the truth here. I've heard two different stories, one of them has to be a lie, and the other has to be the truth, but I cannot tell between the two anymore."

Cloud stood up. "But sir, I am telling the truth! I swear!"

"Sit down." Cid said. "Swearing by a false truth could get you killed in this town, so you'd best watch your mouth."

Cid then began to pace around the room while Cloud and Yuffie shifted uncomfortabley in their chairs, the tension was almost unearable. Then he stopped right in front of his deask, facing the two guilty teens.

"I have come to a verdict."

A drop of sweat fell from Yuffie's head as she began to immagine the worst. She saw herself locked in prison waiting to get executed. She saw the need for lethal injection slipping into her skin. She saw Cloud getting life in prison, getting raped by the other inmates. Then she saw Squall, getting off on all charges, laughing as Yuffie died in that electric chair, or watching with giggles as Cloud got gang raped in prison. The sweat then changed to a tear and she cupped her face in her hands and sluck back into her chair. 'This is all my fault.' She thought.

"My verdict is, that all will get off."

Yuffie lifted her head, with new inthusiasm. She stood and reached for Sheriff Cid's hand. "Thank you, sir! Thank you!"

"Sit down!" He shouted, as Yuffie quickly regained her seat.

"For the next little scrap you decide to stir up, just know this! The next person to start a fight in my city shall be put to death!"

And with that, he left, leaving the two shocked teens alone, and unmoving.

"Cloud?" Yuffie said quietly, Cloud never moving at all.

"What have we done?"

_Do you guys like it? Please read and review!_


	5. The Invitation

Sorry, the last chapters kind of all sucked huh. Anyways, here is the next chapter after a long gap in time, I was at camp and such, lol, for about a month, anyways, here we go. Things haven't been going to well lately, both of my best friends just moved away. It really, really sucks. 

TRAGEDY

CHAPTER FOUR

THE INVITATION

Riku was slowly making his way back through the winding trees which he had once been crying in. His footsteps were soft and slow, heavy with sorrow. He held a small yellow flower in between his fingers, twirling it back and forth. He thought again of his lost love and let out a wide and lonely sigh. He cleared the trees and gazed up at the city walls, still bright white, still beautiful.

"Hmph...Father isn't going to be to happy about me being gone for so long." He said as he came through big iron gates. He paused and gazed upon his father's enormous home. "Oh, well..."

He began to trudge on further untill he heard a callnig voice behind him.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!"

He turned around to see a rabbit bouncing around and around in a frantic panic.

"What will I do? What will I do?"

Riku went over to the pathetic creature. The rabbit was white and wore a dark black vest and a glistening gold pocket watch hung from a coat pocket in his vest. He was a Capulet. But he was also a person in need so Riku didn't take it into concideration.

"Do you need help with anything, sir?" Riku asked, cordially.

The rabbit turned and revealed very nervous eyes. "Oh, yes, please! Oh, dear me!"

"What is it that I can do for you, my good sir?"

"You see, Lady Capulet gave me this party list. I am supposed to go and ivite everyone on this list!"

Riku paused for a moment. "Then...what is the problem?"

The rabbit got real close to Riku and motioned for him for bend down. Riku did this and the small rabbit whipsered in his ear. "I can't read!"

Riku wanted to laugh at the pathetic Capulet, but he knew he couldn't. He was a person in need and he couldn't be rude to him.

"Well, you are in luck, Rabbit. For I can read very well!"

His eyes got large and excited. "Oh, you can!"

Riku stood proudly. "I am the best reader in all the land! You are lucky to have found me!"

"So you'll help me?"

"Of course!"

The rabbit jumped for glee and hugged Riku, only to get embaressed, let go, and blush broadly. Riku only laughed at him.

"Well, let's see now, what do you need help reading?"

The rabbit reached into his pocket and pulled out a long piece of rolled paper. He unrolled it and handed it to Riku for examination. "I need help reading the guest list. If I don't know the names of these people, then I wont know who to invite and then Mrs. Capulet will get very, very upset!"

"I see, and we don't want that. So, let's get started then."

Riku went on explaining to the rabbit, the different names and locations of the people on the list, untill he saw one name that really got his attention.

"Aerith"

Eh? EH? What do you think? Things are gonna get moving pretty quick here.


	6. Conflict Within The Family

Wow...I have not even touched this story for near a year, the last chapter said that I was gone at summer camp, but that is because I wrote it like 7 months ago, lol! But I am back, and I hope that ya'll like it.

TRAGEDY

CHAPTER SIX

CONFLICT WITHIN THE FAMILY

"Riku? Riku! Are you ready up there?" Yuffie shouted from the entry way of the Montague mansion. "Cloud and I have been waiting for near an hour!"

"Just wait one second!" Riku yelled in return. He looked back into the body staring back at him through the mirror before him. He was wearing a masterful costume, hugging his body tightly, hopefully to attract Aerith back to him. He was careful to find a matching mask, so as not to be discovered by his Capulet enimies. If he were to be snuffed out at the party, there would be dire consequences. But his determination was never stronger. He fixed the last little parts on his suit then began the trek downstairs to meet with the rest of his friends.

Cloud and Yuffie stood in the doorway with equally as stunning outfits, impatient poses, and annoyed mindsets. "What took you so long?" Yuffie demanded.

"I was getting ready." Riku retorted.

"For what?!? A freaken funeral!?!"

"Hey now, Yuffie!" Cloud said, trying to calm down his antsy cousin.

"Well, I'm here now, so let's get going." Riku started past them, and the rest followed. But as soon as they left the door, Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wow!" She said plugging up her nose. "Are you wearing...cologne!?!"

Riku stopped, turned, and then tried to think of something to say. "Uh...uh...no?"

"No? You so are!" Yuffie shot back at him. "Just what are you planning on dragging us too? A bad smell convention?"

"No...It's a party!"

"I know that much." Yuffie retorted. "But who is going to be there that you need cologne-" Her eyes lit up. "Aerith! This is a Capulet party!"

"No! It's not like that."

"What are you doing dragging us to a Capulet party?" Cloud said, in a quiet, but hurt tone.

"That's what I wanna know!" Yuffie shot Riku a glare that would burn through steel.

"Just stop it already!" Riku shouted, the two stopped accusing and backed up a little out of shock.

"Ok, here is the deal. I really, really miss Aerith, ok? I miss her so much. And she is going to be at this party. So I need to go and make things better, ok? Now you don't have to come if you don't want to, but I am going to that party no matter what! Ok?"

"Ok." The two said together. Yuffie soon shook her feelings off and started menacingly towards Riku. "How could you betray our family like this?!?"

"I'm not betraying anyone!"

"What are you talking about?!? SHE'S A CAPULET!!!"

"You don't have to come, just go home!"

"Fine! Come on, Cloud, we're leaving!"

Yuffie began to stomp her way back to the Montague mansion when she noticed Cloud staying behind. "Cloud! Come on!"

"No." He whispered.

Yuffie stopped and gave Cloud a look of disbelief. "What?"

"I want to go with Riku. He may need my help."

"Great." She vented. "Just great!" She turned and continued her rampage home. "If you guys get yourselves killed I wont even shed a tear!"

Riku and Cloud stood together in an awkward pause as Yuffie slammed back into the house. "She was really mad." Cloud said.

"Yeah...it was kind of funny." Riku muttered. Cloud let out a little chuckle, then Riku as well, before long they were walking down the sidewalk letting out huge belly laughs and talking excitedly about the night's future activities. 


End file.
